


Your Love Printed Reverently On My Skin

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts Friendship, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Claia (mentioned), Florist Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Tattoo Artist Alec, alec lightwood blurts out his marriage proposals in every universe, just some cutesy au valentines fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: The week of Valentines may not seem like the perfect moment to propose, but when it's just them Alec can't think of anything more perfect.





	Your Love Printed Reverently On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A little pre-Valentines Day fluff for y'all!

“How’s the husband?” Maia asks lifting herself up onto the front desk where Alec’s leaning. “Haven’t seen him around the shop in a bit.”

Alec shrugs continuing to flip through the magazine in front of him, “It’s the week of Valentine’s Day he’s pretty busy.”

Magnus had moved into the shop next door three years prior opening his flower shop Bane and Bulbs mere weeks after Alec and Maia had opened the doors to Hunter’s Moon Tattoo’s. Alec had been immediately smitten with the charming florist from the moment he’d stepped through the doors of their shop to introduce himself and before either could even celebrate a full month of business success they’d begun dating.

“Also he’s not my husband,” Alec adds in a grumble continuing to flip through the magazine in front of him.

Maia lays a hand on Alec’s magazine stopping his mindless page flipping, the small trident tattoo on the inside or her pointer finger aiming directly at him.

“You don’t get matching tattoos with a man you don’t intend to spend the rest of your life with,” Maia says pointedly forcing him to meet her eyes.

Alec’s eyes dart to the long gold tipped arrow with a string of jasmine wrapped around it on his right forearm and thinks of the one adorning Magnus’ left that Maia herself had done the art for. There’s no denying that when they’d gotten the matching marks on their second anniversary that it was a quiet declaration of their intentions for the future.

“No I wouldn’t,” Alec says looking back up at his best friend. “That’s why he’s not my husband.” Alec smiles widely adding, “Yet.”

“Yet?!” Maia squeals kicking out her legs in excitement before grabbing Alec’s shoulders. “Does that mean what I think it means Alec Lightwood?”

Alec nods, leaning out of Maia’s grip to the drawer beside him and pulling out a small velvet box.

“Got it last month,” Alec explains as he flips open the box to show Maia. “I’ve been trying to ask him before Valentine’s Day cause asking on Valentine’s seems too corny, but stuff keeps getting in the way.”

“Stuff,” Maia says wiggling her eyebrows as she picks up the box looking at the ring closely. “I can’t believe you bought a ring and didn’t ask me to help.”

Alec raises his eyebrows at her; suddenly a little concerned even though at the time it had felt important to him that he choose the ring alone, “Are you saying I didn’t do a good job?”

Maia quickly shakes her head in response reassuring him, “No, it’s perfect Alec, he’s gonna love it.”

Alec smiles in agreement. Magnus has a million rings of varying colors and sizes so when he’d gone out in search of a ring that Magnus would never take off, he’d felt a little pressure. Ten jewelry stores and a pep talk from Raphael about how simple symbolism was more important to Magnus than flash later he’d found the perfect ring in a small shop not far from their own. It’s a plain gold band with one deep inset white diamond that coordinates perfectly with their matching tattoos.

“You think so?”

“I know so,” Maia says closing the box and handing it back to Alec. “You could propose with no ring at a toxic waste dumpsite and he’d love it because it’s you who’s proposing.”

Maia reaches out and pinches Alec’s cheek with a smile causing him to swivel his chair away from her with a huff.

“I damn well better be your best woman at the wedding though.”

“You might have to fight my sister for it, but –“Alec starts when Maia cuts him off loudly, grabbing the velvet box and tossing it in the still open drawer shutting it quickly with her foot.

“Well, speak of the devil,” she says looking out front as the small bell above the door jingles.

Alec turns his head to the door watching as Magnus steps through all shining and drop dead gorgeous. Alec hadn’t seen him that morning, Magnus slipping out while Alec still snoozed to open the shop early and damn had he missed out. Magnus is always gorgeous, a shining beacon of the closest thing to human perfection that exists in Alec’s eyes, but there’s something about him today that’s somehow more beautiful. In the grand scheme of things, it’s one of Magnus’ more subdued looks so Alec’s not sure if it’s the way the maroon Henley he’s wearing fits on his shoulders and the way the sharp dark liner and matching eye shadow make his brown eyes pop or if it’s just the fact that now that he’s talking about it the image of Magnus being his fiancée soon is changing his perspective. Either way Alec looks at him and feels like he’s never been more in love.

“Hello love,” he says sidling up to the desk leaning across to press a brief perfect kiss to Alec’s lips then offers a quick fist bump to Maia that she happily returns. “Maia, my dear.”

“Hey, you,” Alec smiles reaching out to twine his fingers with Magnus’. “I figured I wouldn’t see you until you got home tonight.”

Magnus rolls his eyes skyward and sighs long and deep, “That was unfortunately the plan, but if I had to wrap up one more generic bouquet of red roses for a half assed boyfriend just trying to get laid on the 14th I was going to snap, so here I am. I mean business is business, but.” He finishes waving his free hand with another sigh.

“The woes of straight people,” Maia says tragically, nodding in understanding.

“Straight people,” Magnus agrees with dread as Alec continues watching him with awe throughout the exchange. Magnus moves his attention back to Alec returning the look.  

Maia’s eyes pass between them, having a front row seat to their relationship she likely knows that leaving before things get sappier is the best course of action.

“Which speaking of tragic straights,” she says hopping off the desk and moving around to the front door. “I’m having lunch with your brother, he told Clary he’s dating some new girl and needs Valentine’s Day advice.”

She rolls her eyes waving to the pair as she opens the door. Magnus chuckles letting go of Alec’s hand to join him on the other side of the desk. Alec pushes back from it; arms open letting Magnus slip into his lap with ease.

“I bet she rues the day you stopped being Jace’s ‘how to please a woman’ Sherpa and she took the mantle,” Magnus says as he settles, arms wrapping around Alec’s neck.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly very helpful,” Alec shrugs wrapping his arms around Magnus loosely. “And really she only brought this on herself when she started dating his ex-girlfriend who he’s still best friends with.”

Magnus laughs bopping Alec on the nose lightly before moving in for another kiss, this one a little longer, a little slower now that they’re alone. He pulls back leaning his forehead against his boyfriends and soaks up the moment. It’s quiet in the shop, just the two of them in their own little bubble, with no appointments until two and Maia gone for at least an hour. It’s a perfect simple moment, like a million moments’ they’ve had before and a million more moment’s Alec can’t wait to experience.

“Do you want to go get lunch?” Alec whispers between them pulling back from Magnus a bit.

Magnus runs a finger clad in a silver claw ring down the dark tattoo on Alec’s neck; his favorite of Alec’s many and hums as Alec shivers minutely.

“Maybe we can go get something from Luke’s shop in a bit,” Magnus suggests referring to the small coffee shop across the road. “But right now,” he says moving impossibly closer to Alec. “Lunch can wait, let’s just stay right here just like this.”

“I’m okay with that,” Alec says pulling Magnus in tighter and leaning their heads back together. They sit quietly like that for a while Magnus’ fingers trailing along Alec’s visible tattoos softly as Alec rubs soft circles into Magnus’ thigh.

Magnus’ eyes close slowly, content in Alec’s arms. Alec sighs happily as Magnus’ fingers drift to his collarbone slipping along where a line of Indonesian script sits on his skin beneath his thin t-shirt. It’s one of the tattoos he’d gotten for Magnus, a surprise on their first anniversary. 

It’s a simple I love you, but just like the way the engagement ring seems basic but matches perfectly with their tattoos, its meaning is more symbolic than that. It’s a sign of Alec’s love and acceptance of every bit of Magnus’ past, including his life in Indonesia which had far too much struggle. It’s an I love you; an I love all of you. His love for Magnus is written all over his skin and stamped all over his heart, permanent in every way.

“Marry me?” Alec whispers into the breath of space between their lips, both surprised by his own words and completely unsurprised simultaneously. Magnus’ eyes shoot open, fingers stilling in their ministrations leaning back just a little but staying put in the circle of Alec’s arms.

Alec meets his eyes confidently, holding Magnus’ gaze with a soft smile on his lips. He could spend a million years working out some perfect proposal; some elaborate thing with a practiced speech, but at the end of the day all that matters is them. All that matters is Magnus’ warm presence in his lap, fingers trailing tattoos he doesn’t need to see to know the exact lines of after hours upon hours of worshipping them in the warmth of their bedroom and the shocked half smile on his beautiful boyfriend’s lips.

Maybe to most people a whispered proposal at the front desk of a tattoo shop mid-afternoon isn’t special enough. But Alec knows, that even if it may have slipped out of him accidentally, that this is special, because it’s who they are, it’s where they met and how they love.

Magnus opens and closes his mouth a few times before crashing his lips into Alec’s a hard loving press.

“Yes,” Magnus says a little breathless, eyes a little watery as he pulls back. “Yes, Alexander, I’ll marry you.”

“Yeah?” Alec asks smiling widely.

“Yeah,” Magnus parrots back awestruck. He leans back in for another kiss, but Alec stops him a finger pressed to Magnus’ waiting lips.

“Hold that thought one second,” he says as Magnus presses a kiss to his finger. He leans over to the drawer, careful not to jostle Magnus from his spot, and pulls the velvet box back out.

“While I technically didn’t plan on asking you right this moment,” Alec says. “This wasn’t completely spur of the moment.”

He opens the box, turning it to Magnus whose breath catches as he reaches out to touch the ring nestled inside.

“Alexander,” he whispers. “It’s beautiful.”

Alec smiles taking the ring from the box and tossing the box to the side before sliding the gold band carefully onto Magnus’ bare ring finger. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Alec says before pulling Magnus’ hand to his lips kissing where the ring now sit and will sit for the rest of their lives.

Magnus still looks a little teary eyed, but the happiest Alec’s ever see him as he admires the ring and their joined hands with reverence.

“You’re so corny,” he laughs moving his fingers into the short hairs at the back of Alec’s neck and tugging playfully.

“Maybe,” Alec replies kissing Magnus’ nose causing him to scrunch up his face adorably. “But you just agreed to marry me, so you must be at least a little into it.”

Magnus hums in thought, “More like a lot into it.” He leans in kissing just above the small scar cut through Alec’s left eyebrow. “I love you so much,” he says tilting Alec’s head so their lips are less than a centimeter apart. He says it so quietly and closely Alec can feel the words more than hear them.

“I love you so much too,” Alec says just as quietly and reverently. “Always.”

He breaches the small distance, initiating the first kiss of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone, here's hoping we're blessed with some sort of Malec trailer Thursday! Until then I hope you enjoyed this softness <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
